Civil War
by edo-metal
Summary: Une guerre, entre des terroristes convoitant le pouvoir et l'armée d'Amnestris, éclate en plein cœur de Central city. Comment le Flame Alchemist envoyé en mission avec trois de ses hommes va réussir à déjouer les plans adversaires. Royai; Havoc/Rebecca


******Chapitre 1 : Guerre?**

**********L'automne venait d'arriver sur Central City. Les couleurs rouge, orange et marron dominaient les couleurs habituellement présente dans la ville. Le ciel était souvent gris mais la pluie rare comme de l'eau dans le désert. Les gens restaient tranquillement chez eux avec, leurs enfants pendant cette période de vacances, devant la cheminé ou autour d'une table à joué aux cartes, discuter en famille, se raconter des histoires voir même des contes de fée où tout fini bien. **

******Un seul endroit restait mouvementé, on aurait pensé à une fourmilière qui vient de trouver de la nourriture en abondance. C'était le QG militaire, dirigé par King Bradley, qui était animé par toutes les tensions aux frontières d'Amnestris. L'équipe d'un homme, le colonel Roy Mustang, Alchemist de Flame venait de connaître quelques changements pour certains temporaire d'autres pour toujours. Rebecca fut muté dans son équipe à la plus grande joie du Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, une très bonne amie de celle-ci, et du Sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc qui était tombé sous son charme des leur première rencontre tandis que Breda, Falman et Fuery furent envoyés en missions dans le Sud. Havoc avait arrêté de draguer les filles pour se concentrer sur la femme qui lui avait fait de l'effet. En effet, Jean, avait tous fait pour faire tombé Rebecca dans ses bras et il avait réussi après de nombreux vents et refus de la part de la jeune femme. Catarina n'avait pas pu contenir ses sentiments pour Havoc longtemps tellement il était constamment près d'elle, la suppliant de venir dîner avec lui. **

******Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler à la suite du départ des trois hommes un peu simple mais très sympathique de la team Mustang. Roy, homme au cheveux de jais et aux yeux noirs perçants, avait décidé d'organiser une soirée entre amis en invitant les trois membres restant de son équipe. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, le travaille à effectuer dans la journée commençait à lui peser. Il prit donc une journée de congé, qu'il eut du mal à obtenir sachant que l'armée était en sous effectif et que tous les militaires présents étaient obligés de venir travailler. Cette journée lui permit de récupérer les forces perdu dans le boulot mais aussi de préparer la soirée qu'il avait promis. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, le brun s'était assis sur le canapé en cuir de son appartement et attendait avec impatience la venu de ses invités, surtout de sa belle Riza. Il avait tellement envie de la voir encore une fois en civil, il la préférait ainsi qu'avec l'uniforme. Cela la rendait moins sévère, beaucoup plus aimable. Une fine brise s'abattait sur toute la région de Central, laissant le froid s'implanter doucement dans les ruelles sombrent des quartiers les plus mal famé en mouvement. **

******Dans les environs de vingt heures trente, on sonna chez Mustang. Havoc, Rebecca et Riza se tenaient devant sa porte, la mine plutôt réjouis à l'idée de passer une soirée ensemble, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Hawkeye n'avait pas attaché ses long cheveux blond, qui retombait à présent sur ses épaules, elle portait une chemise blanche surmonté d'une petite veste beige, un jean d'un bleu dévalé avec des converses noires. Elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement sachant que son travaille lui volait les trois quart de ses journée. Rebecca, quand à elle, avait passé un large sweat gris qui lui retombait à mis cuisse, un jean bleu foncé, ressemblant à la nuit éclairer de la lune, et une simple paire de baskets blanches et noires. Jean, lui, avait mit une chemise chemise blanche, ressemblante à celle de la jeune femme blonde et un pantalon en toile noir. Quand à l'alchimiste, il avait enfilé un large Tee-shirt rouge avec un baggy en jean simple ainsi une paire de tong en guise de chausson. Riza contempla Mustang dans ça tenu décontracté de civil, elle le trouvait «classe» habillé de cette manière. ********Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'il était l'élève de son père, le week-end et en particulier le samedi, le père Hawkeye laissait Roy faire ce qu'il lui plaisait et il avait pour habitude de s'habiller de la même façon qu'il l'ai là. Elle aimait bien car cela signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir jouer un peu ensemble et de surtout bien rigoler! Elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas changé même si son attitude nous amenait à penser le contraire. **

******L'hôte prit les manteaux et les écharpes de ses convives et les conduisit au salon. C'était une pièce grande pour un appartement. Elle comportait un canapé en cuir clôturé par deux petite table où était disposé deux lampe de chevet ainsi qu'une photo d'un de son équipe et de l'autre, une boîte de mouchoir en papier mis dans un tissu convenue pour cette usage. En face de ce canapé était disposé une petite table basse suivit d'un meuble télé un peu plus éloigner. Une télévision ornait ce meuble et deux colonnes remplies de DVD et cassettes se trouvaient au abord. Un très grand tapis à motif mais dont le rouge foncé ressortait était étendue sur le sol afin de ne pas marcher sur le carrelage froid qui recouvrait le par terre de l'appartement. Deux plantes vertes venaient donner un peu de nature à la pièce te la rendait plus chaleureuse. Le colonel leur montra le canapé assez grand pour que les quatre personnes puissent s'y installé à leur aise.  
**

******«-Vous n'avez cas vous installez sur le canapé, je vais faire réchauffer le dîner et l'amener sur la table. Je vous appellerais des que tous sera près, expliqua-t-il, Havoc si tu veux, tu peux regarder les films que j'ai pour ensuite mais prends quelques choses qui conviendra aussi aux filles.  
-Pas de problème, j'y vais de se , répondit le concerné un sourire inquiétant en coin.**

******-Merci, termina Roy amusé par le comportement immature de son subordonné.»**

******Il savait très bien qu'il choisirait un film dans son coin sans en faire par aux filles. De plus il se doutait aussi de la nature du film. Il était incorrigible pensa le flame alchemiste. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises à la table et attendaient. L'attente ne fut pas longue car Mustang revint avec des escalopes de dindes et du riz. Il les mit sur la table et rejoint ses amis dans le salon. Havoc venait de sortir un DVD mais ne le mettait pas à la vue des autres afin qu'ils ne sachent pas de quoi il parle pour que cela soit une surprise.  
**

******«-Roy, j'ai trouvé un très bon film pour tout à l'heure, lança Jean en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais c'est une surprise!  
-Je te fait confiance comme d'habitude, répondit Mustang comprenant la signification de son signe.»**

******L'hôte conduisit ses convives à la table dans la salle à manger. Ils prirent place là ou bon leur semblait en face des assiette misent sur la table. Roy les servit et ils se mirent à parler de tous sauf du travaille. Le repas continua, avec les blagues stupides des deux hommes qui n'étaient pas au goût des deux femmes. Elles avaient donc décidé de discuter entre elles ce qui énervait un peu Havoc qui aimait bien charrier les deux femmes mais pour cela il faut qu'elles écoutent ses idioties. A la fin du dîner, ils débarrassèrent à l'encontre du colonel qui aurait préférer ne pas ********les déranger. **

******Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent au salon pour s'installer, mettre le film et le regarder. Jean s'assit au bord au côté de Rebecca et Mustang entre les deux filles. Le sous lieutenant prit la télécommande et lança le film. Celui ci parlait d'une guerre entre humains et zombies. Le choix ne plaisait pas du tout à Hawkeye et Catarina qui préféraient les films romantiques. Elles se ********demandaient même comment un tel genre de scénario pouvait être créé. Pendant ce long métrage, un coup de feu en provenance de l'extérieur se fit entendre, mais ils crurent que cela venait de la télévision. En effet, le héros dégommait des zombies à l'aide d'un fusil à pompe, le coup de feu se confondant avec ceux du film. Riza s'était endormie après une quarantaine de minutes, préférant faire un rêve agréable que de voir des zombies se faire exploser. Sa tête avait glissée sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste qui appréciait cette chaleur sur la partit de son corps. Il la trouvait si vulnérable, si sereine comme ça, ce qui la changeait de son masque de froideur et de sévérité enfilé au QG. Rebecca en avait profité pour se blottir contre son petit ami. Il allait si bien ensemble trouvait Roy.**

******Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, cette fois ils en étaient sûre, ça venaient de dehors. Que se passait-il? Ça devenait inquiétant. Roy réveilla doucement sa douce à contre cœur, mais il fallait voir se qui se passait en regardant par la fenêtre. Seul le plus haut gradé de la pièce se leva, en laissant sa subordonnée préféré retrouver ses esprit, maintenant assise sur le canapé. Il aperçu une troupe d'homme armés qui s'attaquait aux militaires dans la rue. Sur le coup, il fut surpris et ne réagis pas,laissant juste une sueur froide lui parcourir tout son corps. Son adrénaline était montée en flèche. Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard qu'il ouvrit la bouche tout en reprenant la mobilité de son corps et en essayant de se calmé.  
**

******«-Merde! Des hommes armés tuent des soldats, il faut qu'on aille les aidés! S'écria Roy n'arrivant pas à calmé ses nerfs toujours traumatisé par la scène. Venez voir!  
-Quoi, mais c'est quoi tes conneries? demanda Le fumeur perplexe.  
-Viens voir, je déconne pas! s'exclama le Full Flame. On a plus le temps de bavarder, on va sortir pour ne savoir plus! Je vais aller prendre mes gants, Riza as-tu tes armes?»**

******Au même instant, des hommes entrèrent brusquement dans l'appartement. Ils portaient pour les plupart de grandes cagoules noires qui leur cachait leur visage ne laissant apparaître que les yeux transperçant. Ils avaient des kalachnikovs en main, visant les quatre personnes de l'appartement. Un seul terroriste restait en arrière comme s'il laissait faire le sale boulot aux autres. Peut être était-ce le chef des la bande ou qu'un simple sous-chef dirigeant cette petite troupe d'hommes.**

******«-Ne bougez plus! Mettez vos mains sur vos tête et agenouillez vous sur le sol en face de nous!  
-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous! Je n'obéirais pas à des types comme vous qui assassinent les gens dans la rue te font le mal autour d'eux! De plus vous êtes chez moi sans mon autorisation! Lança le colonel sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait tellement il était sous l'emprise énervé, dégouté et apeuré. C'était ces sens qui parlaient à sa place.  
-Ta gueule ou je te descend! T'as pas ton mot à dire, je c=ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de résister face à nous je me trompe? Rit l'homme le plus avancé ce moquant totalement su groupe d'otage.  
-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez? Interrogea Mustang sur les nerfs.»**

******Il ne voulait pas mourir! Pas maintenant, il n'avait pas encore avoué son amour à Riza, et il avait encore pleins de rêve non réalisé. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ni même décevoir Hugues, il n'était pas mort pour rien. Il devait à tout prit en savoir plus sur ces types et arrêter leur invasion avant qu'un malheur ne surgisse.**

**********«-Vous n'avez pas à poser des questions vu votre position! **

******-Vous êtes bien le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye, le sous-lieutenant Havoc et le lieutenant Catarina? Demanda l'homme du fond en s'avançant vers les prisonniers.»**

******Il ne semblait pas en stresse face à la situation. Il restait calme, il savait qu'il était en position de supériorité face aux autres. Sa mine était impassible, ne laissant aucune émotion la traverser. Même ça démarche ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. On pourrait le comparer à une armoire. Comme pouvaient-ils s'y prendre pour le déstabiliser s'ils ne trouvaient pas son point faible. Mustang voulu tester le tout pour le tout en lançant une réplique un peu idiote : **

******«-C'est qui ceux la? Je crois que vous nous confondez avec d'autres personnes! Mais ça arrive à tout le monde, en même temps, c'est une grande ville Central City.  
-Te fout pas de moi, je sais que c'est vous! J'ai vos photo sous mon nez, répliqua l'homme en montrant des dossiers., sans perdre son sang froid. Et tu crois vraiment qu'on est assez stupide pour nous tromper d'adresse, peut être les chiens de l'armée mais pas moi!  
-J'en suis pas aussi sur, sourit Mustang essayant de trouver un faille chez son adversaire.  
-Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien toi! Mais si je tu un de tes amis, ça te calmerais? Ou je peux aussi te tiré dessus! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ton souhait donc vous allez gentiment nous suivre sans résister ou sinon mes menaces se transformeront en réalité.»**

******Tous les ennemis s'étaient tourné dans la direction de Roy qui attirait toute l'attention. Riza avait profité de cette inattention pour sortir deux Beretta se trouvant dans son sac à main qu'elle avait déposé plus tôt à ses pieds. Elle en donna un à son amie discrètement. Quand des hommes s'approchèrent d'elles pour les attraper, le lieutenant cria un rapide «Baissez vous!» en s'adressant à ses collègues et tira dans l'ennemi avec l'aide de Rebecca. La pièce fut rempli de coups de feu, ne laissant place qu'à la peur d'être tué, et au la colère. Au bout de quelques instants, les tirent se turent. Le silence envahi la pièce ne laissant qu'une odeur de poudre et de sang chatouiller les narines des survivants. Les assaillants gisaient par terre dans leur propre sang qui se répandait de plus en plus dans le salon. Toujours méfiant, ils s'approchèrent pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas de rescapés à cette déferlante de balle. Un seul des terroriste était encore en vie, agonisant, une douleur le parcourant tout le long du corps. Il souffrait et n'avait presque plus de force. Il réussit simplement à sortir un poignard afin de réaliser un acte de défense incontrôlé, seulement conduit par la douleur et l'envie de vivre. Il était humain après tout, ne faisant obéir qu'aux ordres qu'on lui ordonnaient. Son dernier geste fut un coup de couteau dans l'un de nos amis avant de rendre l'âme, un sourire en coin, heureux car il allait enfin retrouver sa femme, tué il y a déjà deux ans par ces brigands qui le voulaient de leurs côté...**


End file.
